Read at Your Own Risk!
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: This is the product of my weirdness. Yes, I don't write just depressing fics, I write weird ones to. This makes no sense to me and it probably won't to you either, but I'm tired, and stressed, so I kinda went crazy! Ja ne! ^_^


What happens when Trmpetplaya1's school work gets 2 stressful…

AUGH!!! I am SOOOOO hating school right now!! -_- Finals are next week and I have FIVE tests on WED.!!! (that's in all my classes! I have 6, but band doesn't count) *grrr…* I want kill right now! *audiences runs away screaming* No, come back! I was just kidding! Wait!!!! *goes running after fleeing fans ^_^()*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of the other famous people mentioned in here, so don't sue, unless you want a very stressed teenager on your back *glares, then smiles sweetly*

Sakura ran, and ran, and ran…

The figure ran chasing her, faster and faster, when it finally caught up w/ her.

"Agh! Li-kun!!" she yelled as he tackled her around the waist into a snowdrift.

"Ha! TAG, you're it!" he yelled.

She laughed for a minute, then realized that he was on top of her, still, and blushed a deep crimson. Syaoran realized it too, and, after turning so red that the snow around them started melting, he quickly got up off her.

"AUGH!!!! KaWaIi!!!" yelled (guess who?) Tomoyo, viedo camera in hand, taping every moment.

Sakura, after being helped up by Syaoran (^_^), and Syaoran both sweatdropped, thinking ~Will she EVER learn?!~

"AWWWW!! Don't look at me that way you two! You know, you guys would make such a kawaii couple! Have I told you that?" she said, winking at the now redder than red pair.

S&S~NAW! Just about 60 billion times a day!~

Outloud however they just shook their heads no, causing Tomoyo to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Hey, guess what?" Tomoyo said, changing to subject, "I've got us tickets to go to Annual Tomeda Accordion Festival! (hey! I'm REALLY stressed!) What do you say? *puppy dog eyes* Onegai? For me?"

Sakura and Syaoran can't resist those eyes (who can?) and nodded reluctantly.

"YAY!!!! Wait here, I have the perfect costumes for you guys! Yesssss…" She runs off in the direction of her house.

S&S look at each other, ~What have we done?~ *sweatdrop*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

30 minutes and 3 costumes later…

"Awww, you guys are just sooooo kawaii!"

Sakura and Syaoran were wearing matching, umm, what do you call those German suspender things (?), well, they were wearing those: Sakura's was green, Syaoran's was pink, and Tomoyo's purple, but of a different design. (yes, you heard me right, Syaoran's was PINK!)

"Umm, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes cute-wanna-be-boyfriend of the cutest Sakura-chan?"

"*Blush* Uhh, no offence or anything, but did you, um, get the colors mixed up or something?" he asked, looking do at his pink, eeto, outfit.

"No, I think you look good in pink! Don't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled, "Hai, Li-kun does look good, ne?"

The two girls dissolved in to fits of maniacal laughter with Syaoran sweatdropping and falling over anime style in the background.

After they calmed down a bit (yeah right!) the trio headed of towards the Accordion Festival.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"AHHHHH!!! It's WEIRD AL!!!!" screamed both girls in unison.

*Weird Al in background playing accordion, sees girls, waves, then goes back playing and singing "Everybody Pokémon".

"Oy, girls…" grumbled Syaoran to himself, trying to hide his excitement over seeing his most fav singer here. (yes, it is Weird Al!)

At intermission for the weirdest singer in the world, WA (that's what I'm callin him, too stressed and lazy to write whole thing) comes over to Tomoyo and Sakura and hugs them.

"Hey Chicas! Long time no see!"

"Hey WA! How's the accordion thing going?" asks Tomoyo.

"Ok, I guess. How's your mom? Last time I saw her, she was busy with…" Tomoyo and WA go into a long, EXTREMELY boring conversation about showbiz and such, with Sakura and Syaoran (although trying to act bored) hanging onto every word.

1 hour later…

"So that was how I…Wow! Look at the time! I was due back 45 min. ago! Ja ne!" Said WA, saying the last part with an extremely American accent.

He runs off to the stage.

"So," starts Tomoyo, "what do y'all wanna do now? (hehe, I can just see her saying 'y'all' ^_^)

"I know! Lets go dance!" yelled Sakura. Then, without even waiting for Syaoran or Tomoyo's answer, she dragged them off towards the dance floor.

"Uh, ummm, Sa..Sakura?" asked Syaoran, sweating buckets.

"Yes Li-kun?" she replied sweetly ~Ahhh!! He called me by my name!~

"uh, will you, umm, dance, with, uhh, m..me.ee?"

"Sure!…Syaoran."

~AHHHHH!! She said my name, she said my name!!!~

After both overcome the shock, the walk out onto the dance floor just as the song "Baby, would you walk me home" starts to play. They both blush, then Syaoran puts his arms around Sakura's waist. She giggles, then slowly puts hers around his neck. (Ok, I'm too tired, so you decide how they dance and whatever small talk happens *yawn* I really don't care right now. Gomen) As the song ends, Syaoran reluctantly lets the girl of his dreams go. Sakura, sighs ~haanyaan…~ as the song ends and they are about to walk off the floor when a tango starts to play. Don't ask me what came over them, but the two suddenly got the urge to tango, and tango they did! They were wiping the floor with their awesome moves, but the knew, cool as it was, that something was wrong: neither of them knew how to tango.

"Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura, growing tired of tango-ing.

"*pants* yeah?"

"Do you think it could be a Clow card?"

"Maybe, I don't know," he said, sweeping off her feet and high into the air, were he caught her expertly.

"Aww, man!" Sakura said, she had been hoping for a perfectly normal day, without Clow cards, but she guessed that that would never happen.

"Grr… Tango Card, Return to you power confined! Tango Card!" she yelled, sealing it with her wand just as the song ended and Syaoran dipped her almost to the floor. She caught the card and turned back to Syaoran, still in the same postion, and just stared into his eyes.

"Sakura?"

"hmm?"

"Can you get up? These suspenders are killer on my back."

She sighed, looking slightly disappointed, and got up. She had been hoping that he was going to tell here that he liked her too, but, she guessed, that that would never happen.

~Grrr!! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! Why? I meant to say 'I love you' but NO! I just had to be corny and say that about the suspenders! Bakabakabaka…~

"Aww, that capture was soooo kawaii!" said Tomoyo, "why don't we go to the buffet now and chill?"

"BUFFET?! Did someone say BUFFET?!" yelled Kero-chan, coming towards them as fast as his little wings could carry him. "Wherewherewherewhere?!?!"

"Calm down o mighty hungry beast of Clow!" said Tomoyo with a smirk, "Just take a left at the next tent down and it's…"

"Ok! Thanksgottagobye!! FoodfoodfoodfoodFOOD!!" he chanted flying out the tent.

"Stupid stuffed animal…" growled Syaoran.

"hey, I heard that!" came Kero's muffled reply a few tents down, his mouth stuffed with food.

So, the gang spends another uneventful (yeah, right) day together and then goes home.

THE END

Kero-chan: Whadda ya mean? 'THE END'? That was the sorriest fic I've ever been in, and you're not even gonna end it properly?!?

Trmpetplaya1: I told you already I am STRESSED! OK! Do NOT push me! I know it was sorry, that's why I wrote it!!! -_-

Sakura: geez, TP1, didn't know that you had such a temper! Chill out!

Tomoyo: yeah, you'll never be as cute as my Sakura-chan if you don't chill! Stress lines galore! ^_^

Sakura: …-_-()

Syaoran: hey, give the gal a break, ok? I know what it's like to be under stress. It's ok TP1. *shakes hands w/ TP1 the cool way (you know, the kind that you make up w/ the little snaps or whatever at the end?)*

TP1: Thanks Syaoran, I didn't know you cared.

Syaoran: actually… 

TP1: WHAT?!

Syaoran: heh, nothing? ^_^

Kero-chan: why'd you make me obsessive w/ food, huh? You know I'm not like that!

Sakura: Sure, Kero-chan, whatever you say…

TP1: I did it b/c it was the first thing that came to my mind. This whole fic was totally improv., I'm not even gonna check it or anything, I just had to get some of my stress out, and I did it by writing this sorry excuse for a fanfic. I feel much better now. Well, at least until I started talking to you guys…

CCS characters: HEY!!!!! *all glaring w/ the famous Syaoran glares*

TP1: heh heh ^_^(), well gotta jet, sorry if it was too weird but…AHHH!!

*gets chased out of room by the cast, running after her w/ mallets*

^_~


End file.
